


Do I Have to Spell it Out for You?

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 5 Things, But they will spell it, Coming Out, M/M, NHL Tonight, You should have known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: On an interview for “NHL Tonight”, Alex and Brendan highlight the five Habs PR videos where they hinted about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The five videos I highlighted are the ones that I felt hinted at a budding relationship. There are dozens of videos of these two kids together, if you disagree with my 5 choices, comment below with your preferred five.

“Tell me again how we got roped into this? We have been dropping hints through PR for ages, do we really have to spell it out?” Alex looks at Brendan with a quizzical look as they entered the TV studio.

“Well the PR people thought this would be the best way to get things out into the open without resorting to press releases and heresy. This way everything said comes from our own mouths. And not only will we spell it out, we’ll show them where they should have known all along.” Brendan lets out a nervous sigh as he holds the door open for his husband.

After passing through makeup, they walk into a studio with Kathryn Tappen for their interview. Andi Patrillo passes the show over to her and she begins, “We are joined by Canadiens forwards Alex Galchenyuk and Brendan Gallagher. Gentlemen, welcome to the show.”

Alex and Brendan reply in unison, “great to be here.”

Kathryn: So guys you have been linemates for years and have developed a very close connection to each other leading many to believe you are more than just teammates. You told me just before we went on the air that there are a few pieces of video evidence of that.

Alex: The rumors probably started when we had to do a YouTube video called “Who knows you best.” Brendan had done something stupid earlier that year that I couldn’t help but tease him about.

Kathryn: Well let’s show the video.

Kathryn (laughing): I still find it amazing the Brendan was smiling even though he was being chirped so badly. But Brendan, you told me this wasn’t the only hint you two have dropped.

Brendan: Our rookie season we did a few Duels. Our first was carving Halloween pumpkins. I lost even though I did a superior carving job.

Alex: My pumpkin was way better.

Kathryn: You have to admit the chemistry dynamic was certainly evident there. You got back at him on a later duel though right?

Brendan: Yes my puzzle solving skills are definitely superior which I think helps me be a great forward.

Alex: The duels are not the only place we showed our off-ice relationship. We did a video once called “The Chat”

Brendan: And if that didn’t spell it out for people then this last video called “Bromance” should have.

Kathryn: So what you really were trying to say in all that is you two have been romantically involved for years?

Alex: Not just involved. As of a few weeks ago, we cemented it forever. We are married.

Kathryn: I’m guessing the team knows by now.

Brendan: The team had it in the rumor mill for a couple of years now; we made it official to them.

Kathryn: Are you worried about distractions and backlash from the public?

Alex: We are just us, you knew us before, we haven’t changed. I’m sure I just broke thousands of teenage girls’ hearts though.

Brendan: You broke some hearts. I’m way better looking, they were hungry for me.

Kathryn: I’m sure you both were considered eligible bachelors. So how does it feel to be out of the closet now?

Brendan: It feels better not living a lie every day. It’ll be nice not having to put on a façade in public that is counter to my personal life.

Alex: I agree with Brendan. I’m a private guy, but I still can’t in good conscience hold things back, especially things important in my life like being married to Brendan.

Kathryn: How did your families take the news when you told them?

Alex: I told my family when I was starting juniors. My family told me that they love me and support me, but to be careful in the locker room. Probably why Brendan and I took a while to figure things out, if it weren’t for Brendan helping me crash the net, I don’t think I would have ever come out.

Brendan: I told my parents after Alex and I became involved. They knew as well as us, that we had to keep things private for a while until the game became more accepting.

Kathryn: What changed that made you come out?

Brendan: The NHL supporting Patrick Burke’s organization “You Can Play” really made it important for us to show that the NHL really does support players like us. Nobody should fear the locker room, and I’m proud of the Canadiens organization and our teammates for their unwavering support for us.

Alex: I was really impressed that our team supported us so well that it is time there is a pair of gay role models in hockey. When so many teenagers committing suicide over their sexuality, it is important to show life gets better.

Kathryn: Well, thank you Alex and Brendan for sharing your personal lives with us. Good luck with the rest of season. Andi, back to you with the highlights of the Habs win over the Red Wings.


End file.
